


《３と８》

by ju_ri_1101



Series: 《少爺》 [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 3 words, 8 letters, say it and I am yours.我一直等待, 等待從你嘴裡說出的真情,然而等到終有一天,我發現我其實並不再需要聽見。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 《少爺》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910890
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《３と８》為《少爺》京樹/樹我 外傳, 閱讀前請先讀完《少爺》!  
> \- 謝謝支持 -

１

什麼才是極致的愛情？

3 words, 8 letters, then I will be yours.

顯易而見的答案，我卻，一直未能聽見。

※

『JESSE－－』  
『在大我面前，不要跟我走這麼近』  
『……為什麼？』  
『……大我家教很嚴，他不會喜歡我們這樣的』

『JESSE，你考上○○大學了？不是說耶魯大學那邊收了你嗎？』  
『哦，我打算拒絕那邊』  
『嗄啊？那可是耶魯哎！！』  
『還是想留在日本這邊』

『京本……你也是唸○○大學嗎？』  
『嗯，聽說JESSE也是，你們呢？』  
『……●●大學，那麼你又繼續跟JESSE一起了呢』  
『哈哈，倒真的是！』

『我說啊，北斗你明知道JESSE不喜歡你，為什麼還要跟他在一起？』  
『……你就別管吧，高地』  
『可是……』  
『別再說了』

『北斗？今天面色不太好呢，不舒服嗎？  
『……不，沒事兒』  
『我看JESSE跟那班女的玩得興奮，不會這麼快回去的，我剛好要走了，一起吧？』  
『……你還是先走吧，京本，我再多待一會兒』  
『真的可以？』  
『謝謝』

『JESSE週末你要去聯誼會嗎？我聽高地說的』  
『嗯，啊……我忘了，那天你生日』  
『……沒關係』  
『可是我都答應他們了，要不下一次補償給你吧？』  
『……好啊』

『大我不喜歡這個味道的蛋糕，你還是重訂吧』  
『誒？可是……他升任社長的派對不是後天麼？這麼大型的蛋糕恐怕很難－－』  
『我要所有事情都是完美的，你就用你的辦法重訂吧』  
『JESSE……』  
『又怎麼了？大我派對的事我真的很忙，你想說的事要是不太重要，那麼等我有空再說吧』

『結果他又忘記你生日了？拜託你清醒點吧』  
『算了，反正他沒幾次記得』  
『你的生日就在他自己的之後，要是有放上心，怎可能不記得』  
『哈哈，不過還是有高地記得嘛！』  
『……你覺得他有沒有不記得大我生日的一天？』  
『你來替我慶祝生日非得提這些事嗎』  
『我只是想你清醒點』  
『夠了』

『聽說樹回來了，他發好大的脾氣……』  
『我去看看JESSE』  
『要是我是你，我不會去』  
『……高地，放手』  
『不要愛得這樣卑微』  
『放手，高地』  
『他那種人，不值』  
『……你們不是朋友嗎？』  
『……你知道我沒辦法反抗他，可是，你不一樣』  
『高地，我很快回來』

『JESSE，你今天不是說去相親嗎？怎麼來了？』  
『……不行嗎？』  
『聽說是慎太郎的妹妹……唔！』  
『乖乖閉上嘴，我想要你』

『咦？大我跟JESSE呢？』  
『哦……JESSE帶著京本不曉得跑到哪裡了』  
『……枉我還特意跑上房間拿回這瓶好酒，真的虧大了』  
『那麼我跟你喝吧，生日快樂，高地』  
『你人太好了，北斗』

『……你明知道藥對身體不好，你還讓他服過量！！』  
『我說了，是他自己要吃的！』  
『你還跟他玩這種變態的遊戲！！』  
『高地，我跟你再說一次，通通都是他自願的！！』  
『對！他就是自願，就是自願到在你身下死去，也不願離開你！！』  
『高地，你再說多一句，別怪我在生意上不留手』  
『隨你的便吧，高地家沒有LEWIS家的生意，我就不相信憑我的努力不可以！』  
『你……！！』

『北斗，救護車來了，我送你吧』

因為傷口過於深刻的關係，醫生說還是做一下監察麻醉讓縫針的時候北斗沒那麼疼痛，做著紛擾的夢，翻起一頁頁回憶，北斗呢喃著什麼，醫生只是專注地一針一針將傷口縫上。

少爺們的玩意，他猜不懂，但他大慨猜得出，ＪＥＳＳＥ這幾個英文字母在北斗這個病人心目中的份量，要不然，他簡直無法相信要將這些字完整地刻刺在身上，是何等的痛苦。

麻醉的藥效很快便過去了，北斗在刺骨的痛楚中漸漸甦醒過來，忍耐著痛意，看見自己不曉得在什麼時候被換上了病人服，高地在旁邊滑著手機。

「你醒來了！感覺還好嗎？」看見北斗強行把眼睛睜開，高地馬上反應過來，笑瞇瞇地問道，「我替你通知你哥了，他正從靜岡過來看你」  
「太誇張了……才那麼一點點傷」北斗低聲說，即使是稍微移動身體，震動似乎也會在傷口處被放大，蹙蹙眉，還是很痛。  
「才那麼一點點傷？醫生說你傷口很深，都縫了多少針？全世界就只有你覺得沒問題，你自己也知道那些藥不能多吃，你就不能在JESSE面前保有少許理智嗎？！」高地帶著怒意，忍不住指罵了仍處於虛弱的北斗。  
「理智嗎……哈哈，」要是有這種東西，根本早就不待在JESSE身邊了吧？「JESSE呢？」

高地白了一眼，嗤之以鼻，這人，就算到這種時候還是沒有醒過來，徹底沒救了。

「你以為他會來看你嗎？」無視著北斗身上的傷口是那麼地刻蝕進骨裡，高地還是一刀狠勁插在北斗的心頭上，絕不留情。  
「……你……說得對」北斗怔然，隨後淡淡地說。  
「不要再見他了，也不要回去，不要再找他，他永不可能喜歡你的，北斗」高地苦口婆心，刀刃劃過自己心坎，甚至比JESSE實際的傷害更為疼痛，絞碎了自己所有的心思。  
「你說得可真狠……」北斗喃喃地回應，心知肚明高地只是在述說著一個有目共睹的事實，可是就是他多年以來一直逃避的事實。  
「北斗，我是認真說的……你不能再這樣－－」

「夠了」

老樣子掩住了自己的雙耳，對高地的提醒充耳不聞，永遠活在自己的世界裡面，那麼北斗就可以一直說服自己去享受JESSE霸道的佔有。

「我就不該提議你用自己去取代大我，我以為JESSE至少會顧念對你的舊情，沒想到……只讓他更瘋狂」

高地聽得出北斗已經下了逐客令，他也不勉強，站了起來，手碰上門把，還是忍不住說了出來的一室安靜，北斗沒有特別的回應，任由高地自責地離開病房。

可是高地，我是很高興你提出這個方法的。

按捺伸手觸碰自己胸前傷口的衝動，北斗可笑地望向醫院的天花板，快樂且錐心地笑著。

至少在JESSE一筆一筆將字刻上去的時間裡，他眼內都看著自己。

※

『JESSE』

再三敲響惡魔的房間，這個一直讓自己著迷得失去思考能力的魔鬼，他從看著自己發情的時候楞了楞，至早已習慣自己服藥後的索求，北斗在想，JESSE知道自己在吃那種藥，也算是默認了替大我承受這件事，又或者是，自己可以比他凌虐得更厲害更毫無反抗讓他更有快感。

『今天兩顆就夠了嗎？』JESSE搖晃著放著藥的袋子，撫摸著北斗的赤身熾熱，炙手可熱的觸感讓JESSE早已興奮起來，房間內就放著今天要玩的用具，紅繩、皮鞭、活塞……等半個不落，北斗低喘著氣，兩顆的藥效很快攀上自己的身體，可他聽見JESSE的要求，伸手將藥袋拿過來，再仰後脖子多服兩顆。

『真乖』

對於北斗的絕不反抗感到心滿意足，於是JESSE讓北斗坐在床的正中間，才到旁邊將紅繩拿到北斗的跟前，北斗已經伸出雙手緊貼在一起，遞到JESSE的前方。

『就這麼期待嗎？』輕笑了北斗的習慣，JESSE順從而熟稔地將繩子圈上北斗的手腕，再俐落地游走過北斗的身體，那些恰到好處展示著肌肉的起伏被紅繩圈套著，蔓延著情色的氣味，每一下粗糙的勒緊均讓北斗倒抽一口氣，赤裸間吐出更多慾望的呼息，甚至開始感受到後方的甬道也開始沁出濕潤。

主動地打開了雙腿，讓JESSE綁得更為挑逗，輕磨過內側的嬌嫩，讓北斗又忍不住輕聲地叫著，那些哽在喉中的快樂鑽進JESSE耳內，甚至有一刻，JESSE覺得北斗比起大我更為吸引，隨後又想起，北斗也是個執著的人。

所以在彼此的心目中，都一直固執地等待著。

『現在還不可以，將這個吞進去吧』

將一粒銀珠般的東西冰冷地在北斗挺立著的分身上來回摩擦著愛液，讓它充滿北斗的甜蜜再放到甬道前方，輕輕地往前推動著，濕滑光潔的銀身很快便探進一點點，可是馬上因為一下子的充大而無法順利進入。

『啊……』雖說有藥效下身也起了反應，可是像這樣一下子挺進般的貫穿還是讓自己承受不住，刺痛在甬道裡傳出來，北斗低呼著，但聽話地順著呼息，身體一呼一吸地配合著JESSE的推進，將銀珠慢慢吞沒在自己的體內，就只留下一條銀鍊露在外面，期待著JESSE等會兒的抽離。

JESSE將它推進北斗敏感的地方上，體內自然的受壓讓淫靡更刺激地滲出來，北斗喘息起來，高舉著被綁起來的雙手，索求著JESSE；燥熱已經是受不了的程度，彷彿下一秒就可以爆發，JESSE湊近北斗，北斗主動嘟起雙唇求吻，JESSE卻只是將北斗的雙手圈在自己頸後，近乎貼近北斗的唇，卻遲遲未吻下去。

挑動著情動和難耐，北斗主動一撲，JESSE卻避開了，在北斗心裡缺失地露出一臉難過，JESSE輕輕地笑了起來。

『我就說要多吃才好玩嘛……北斗很難受對不對？』輕撫著北斗的頭髮，點去額前因熱度而冒出的汗珠，JESSE將北斗推倒在床上，雙腿張開，然後用自己的下身不重不輕地壓了壓後方的入口，刺激著裡面的銀珠。  
『嗚……』

甬道裡滲出透明的黏液，散落在股間上，讓那遍的肌膚都變得濕漉滑溜，JESSE用自己的唇封住了北斗，靠近的兩個身影重疊著，JESSE故意在北斗的後方摩擦起來，上下地間中擦過北斗的分身，擺動著情急的粗暴，隨著北斗胸口的起伏越來越厲害，難耐的身體一直扭動著渴望，JESSE卻是赫然停下所有動作，也沒有再在北斗的嘴上蹂躪。

『唔……』

舔著自己的嘴唇，明顯的不滿足，JESSE反而是從北斗的身上退開，從旁邊拿了皮鞭，北斗看見了，於是身體自然地轉過去背向著JESSE，跪在床上蹺起股間。

啪－－

『啊！！』隨著第一鞭的無情打下，熱辣辣地在身上綻放著，北斗身體的顫抖也似乎在抽動著甬道內的銀珠，壓得更深，探向自己私處那種羞恥感讓北斗嬌嗔一聲，快慰覆滿全身，『……JESSE……再來……』

啪－－

『嗚……！！』銀珠推得更入，頂著自己愉悅的地方，塞滿自己和自己身上被鞭的疼痛相映著迷失的情意，北斗的主動和無節制的需要讓JESSE感到亢奮，未等北斗指示，又下了一鞭狠痛。

皮鞭辣過身體泛起了通紅的蔓藤，一鞭鞭集中在下身，讓皮鞭跟北斗體內的銀珠互相影響著，北斗的分身在滲著白濁，藥效和極致的前戲讓他感到生理上的極限，提早噴發了出來。

『太快了，北斗』

看見北斗已經瀕臨著高峰，JESSE輕聲說，握住了北斗的分身，讓北斗再度低喘著求饒，然後快速地攻擊上記憶中北斗的敏感位置，套弄著讓北斗全數給射出來。

『嗚……不……JES……唔－－』

口齒不清地抗拒，卻全身被綁的沒有掙扎也沒有動彈，只有順從地讓JESSE將自己變得更為不堪和淫蕩，在JESSE手中更為興奮地吐出更多的白濁和情意。

『嗚……呼－－』直至JESSE覺得應該解放得差不多，才放開了北斗的下身，重新拿起了皮鞭，再度鞭笞著北斗通紅發情的身軀。

北斗在身下喘息連連，每聲都從JESSE的耳內偷偷竄進心裡面，刮走某種柔軟，讓JESSE變得更無情更不顧北斗，力度加強起來，北斗從低吟變成了怯生的呼叫，反而令JESSE感到情慾高漲，無法自拔這種虐待的快感。

『JESSE……我真的很想要……』

藥效讓自己忽略著身上的痛楚，只是想JESSE可以趕快地將自己填滿，狠狠地讓自己叫得更慘，讓甬道裡的銀珠啵吱一聲拉出來，減少了按壓敏感處的挑逗，北斗求饒著，JESSE聽見了，停下了鞭撻。

『受不了？』

伸手探向銀鍊，只是觸碰的晃動也讓裡面早已變得敏感的北斗忍不住叫了出來，快感讓自己目眩，JESSE一下子便用力拉了出來，北斗驚呼一聲，甬道隨著銀珠的離開，流出更多曖昧的蜜液。

『JES……進來……』

委屈著聲線，北斗擺動著下身幾下發出邀請，JESSE伸手固定好北斗跪著的身體，將自己的碩大放準在入口處，然後用力挺進。

『啊！！！！！！！好棒－－JES……』撕毀般的貫穿在藥效的慾望下變得滿足，讓北斗吐出了淫靡的說話，稱讚著JESSE對自己的過份，JESSE抽送起來，北斗狺叫著失去思考，只能隨著自己被一下一下充滿的快感發出叫聲，用力地想討好JESSE，讓JESSE眼內有自己，讓JESSE留下來。

『JES……啊……唔啊－－』

北斗甬道內的突出早已因為銀珠而變得明顯，感受到那個位置的渴求，於是用前端在上面摩娑起來，來回地攻擊著那個地方，讓北斗叫得更狠，近乎尖叫似地失去力氣，跪倒在床上只是勉強撐著自己的身體接受JESSE的貫穿和抽插，分身再度抬起頭來，全身都熱得不敢相信。

想轉換一下體位，於是解開了北斗身上的繩綁，一下子失去勒緊的感覺，北斗掙脫了紅繩，緊抓著床單享受著床第之歡，隨後JESSE稍微停下來，退開北斗，讓他轉過身上面向自己。

『坐上來吧』

這次，JESSE坐在床上，靠著床頭讓北斗面向自己，下身挺立誘惑著北斗犯禁，北斗跪著匍匐前進，直至蹲在JESSE的巨大上方，再緩緩地坐下去。

『啊……JES－－』

和JESSE的交歡總是讓自己心跳不已，無論是身體上還是心靈上JESSE都填滿著自己一直以來的渴求，對愛的那種渴求，北斗賣力地上下坐著，讓JESSE一下一下碰撞著快樂，可是總覺得不夠，藥效大概是讓自己也發了瘋，這樣單純的做愛已經不能滿足自己變態的慾望。

『……等、等等……』

輕輕地又從JESSE的上面離開，於是帶著濕潤的雙腿從書桌上拿了什麼，放在JESSE的手上。

鎅刀。

『？』

又重新坐上去，進入讓JESSE和北斗共同感到一陣興奮的顫慄，北斗替JESSE將鎅刀咔嗒打開，然後放到自己胸口前，再努力地動起來，JESSE生怕傷害到北斗，下意識是馬上將鎅刀縮起的，卻被北斗硬抓住手。

『JES……快感……不夠－－』

只有JESSE把我填滿，不夠。

『什麼都好……JES……傷害我－－』

只有做愛，不夠。

『把我狠狠地虐待到哭……JES……』

只有這樣，讓我痛苦到極致，我才能記住你一輩子。

『……你確定？』

皮鞭的傷口會癒合，性玩具也只是用來變得更快樂，可是這種留下疤痕的傷害－－

按住JESSE的手，將鎅刀的刀片靠近自己胸前，用力地深埋，血馬上便出來了，北斗隨著這種疼痛又再動了一下，感受JESSE的巨大在自己甬道裡變得更硬挺，說不出的興奮感，他相信JESSE同樣也感受到。

『啊……JES……就這樣做吧－－』

好快樂。

看著JESSE從起初的不確定，至感受到這種殷紅的邀請，於是在北斗的體內更為亢奮，主動地一邊律動著下身，一邊在北斗的胸口劃著傷痕。

一個勾勒，一個轉彎，斑駁地流滿了血紅，北斗呼叫著瘋狂的歡愉，讓JESSE在自己的身體上畫著永不磨滅的痕跡，彷彿這樣就可以得到了他，一邊貫穿著自己，抽插著慾望的頂峰。

『……JES……唔－－好喜歡－－』

Ｊ

『……好舒服……』

Ｅ

『……我好喜歡……唔－－』

Ｓ

『JES……好棒……再用力一點……啊啊－－』

Ｓ

『……好深入……JES……我－－』

Ｅ

『我喜歡你』

在名字被寫完的那一刻，血流滿了北斗的胸襟，也沾染了床單變得刺眼的恐懼，高峰一刻北斗被JESSE的疼痛和碩大插射出來，白濁帶淚花地瀉在JESSE的下腹，幾乎同一刻，JESSE也在北斗體內發洩出來。

我喜歡你？

北斗，剛剛……說他喜歡我？

退出北斗的體內，溫度回落JESSE才知道自己到底做了什麼，滿手鮮血的看著北斗倒在旁邊痛苦不止，胸口上的血液似乎沒有停止的意思，馬上拿著面紙想替北斗止血，卻似乎自己在情慾間用太多的無情力，傷口深刻又不止一個，那五個屬於自己名字的英文字母醜陋地翻弄著北斗的血肉，模糊地傾訴著北斗扭曲的愛。

我喜歡你。

雖然早是猜得到的事情，也不如說是自己打從一開始便利用了北斗對自己的感情，可是這麼多年來，北斗一直控制得很好，沒有回應的說話，他半句也沒有說漏過嘴。

這是JESSE首一回聽見北斗說喜歡自己，縱然這句說話從來垂手可得。

心中的震驚卻是始料未及，失去情慾的溫度，藥效也漸退，於是傷口的痛楚讓北斗渾身發著抖，好痛、痛得讓是一下一下被誰挖開心臟似地，血沒辦法止住，一直滲出來，JESSE才意識到自己可能做得過份了，馬上隨便穿回衣服去找剛好在這裡留宿的高地。

北斗在意識彌留著不清醒之際，依稍聽見高地和JESSE反目成仇的大小聲，似乎是為了自己，被誰將衣服隨便套好，一直按住無法止血的傷口，再被誰小心翼翼地檢查好，推上救護車。

車內搖晃，意識不明，而北斗睜開眼睛，卻只看見高地一臉憂心忡忡。

ＪＥＳＳＥ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請務必先看完<少爺>再看此外傳!  
> \- 謝謝支持 請多多留言 -

２

北斗眼中的JESSE不是這樣的，在純真的年紀，認識青春的彼此，在北斗眼內，JESSE是大家的隊長、班中的氣氛者，雖然愛欺負同班的樹，可是還是一個很優秀的人。

就是這樣優秀的人，才會讓自己深陷。

『LEWIS君、LEWIS君……』從靜岡轉學到東京的貴族高中，這裡的功課似乎比從前在靜岡唸的都要深奧，自己被安排坐在長相顯然不是純正日本人的男生後面，男生高大，帶空靈感的臉龐相當吸引。

甩甩腦袋，明明只是在想著怎麼開口，看著看著就入神了，然後連名字也居然順著叫了出來。

『嗯？叫我？』男生聽見自己在叫他的名字，頗大幅度的轉身過來，隨意地將手搭在自己的桌上，散發著自然的親近感，『叫我JESSE好了，你後面的名字是什麼啊？』

JESSE的目光直勾勾地盯著自己，北斗不習慣被人這樣看著，想要別開視線，但又覺得是自己主動叫JESSE的，這樣做不太禮貌，於是只是晃動了一下，強迫自己對上JESSE的凝視。

『北斗……我的課本還沒送來，能跟你一起看嗎？』低沉著聲線，帶點不適應的怯生，JESSE聽見了，歪歪頭又轉身去拿了課本。  
『哦，好啊』將課本放在自己的桌上，雖然是一起聽著課，但JESSE看起來在走神著，盯著不遠處的背影，那個白皙的背影也在看著別處正在跟剛剛一起轉校到這裡的慎太郎聊得起勁的黑黝少年，共看著一本書的距離相當接近，北斗用筆尖輕搔著下巴，才發現自己的眼神好像沒離開過JESSE。

有句說話叫作：回眸一笑誤終身。

北斗年輕，不曉得這話是什麼意思，又或是自己的確根本還沒有到達可以意會這句說話淒美之感的年紀，可是隨著年歲漸長，等到北斗終於發現自己在JESSE身邊誤終身的時候，已經完全不能自拔。

北斗從來沒有想過，上學有個能期待的人，是那麼地快樂的事。

『JESSE！』早上回到學校的時候，JESSE就在前面剛好走著，北斗快步跑上前，拍了拍JESSE。  
『哦，北斗，你最近都挺早的』JESSE扭頭看了看，發現是北斗，便點點頭打了招呼。  
『嗯……今天起得早』

其實說不出是因為明知道JESSE會在這個時間上學，為了多一點獨處的時間，才這麼早回來。

『我好想睡哦……昨天溫習開夜車到很晚……』聽著JESSE的抱怨，二人一同回到課室，坐在老樣子的前後座裡，JESSE把整個身體轉過來，跟北斗聊著天。  
『哈哈，那麼為什麼今天還是這麼早回來？』看著JESSE眨著睡意托著頭，錯開的視線裡都是可愛，JESSE因為太想睡，目光渙散，北斗忍不住盯緊JESSE的臉，被吸引得恣意停留。  
『嗯……不曉得，醒過來就睡不回去了——』

教室裡還是沒什麼人，過早回來的關係只是在走廊處間中傳來別班同學們的嬉戲聲，JESSE還是忍不住趴了下來，卻選擇以一種扭曲的姿勢俯在北斗的桌上，安靜起來，似乎就只聽見了自己和JESSE的呼吸聲，北斗看著JESSE被窗外微風吹拂輕輕抖動的髮絲，看花了眼睛，也撩撥了心思。

心跳變得異常，連一向理智的自己也無法解釋，想強迫自己變得正常點，可是看著JESSE微微起伏的身體，發現自己根本無法抗拒，無法在他的身上別過注視。

『JESSE！北斗！你們都好早哦！』高地打著招呼驚醒了北斗，他心虛地馬上望向高地，心跳比極才的跳得更快，彷彿害怕高地發現什麼不對勁的地方。  
『嗯……好吵呀，我才剛剛睡著！！！』被高地硬生生打斷了回籠覺的碎夢，JESSE重新坐直，帶點不滿地跟高地說。  
『啊抱歉抱歉，我不知道你在睡嘛』高地賠著罪，可是還是帶著笑容，拉了把椅子坐在他們旁邊。

『大清早你們可真精神呢』

沒什麼溫度的聲線步近，大我帶著有點兒像是冷笑的樣子走向他們，後面是拿著兩個書包的樹低著頭回教室，先將其中一個放在大我的位置上，再回到自己的位置上滑手機。

『糟了JESSE，我忘了今天要小測』看見JESSE的臉不知道為何大我會聯想起等會兒的小測，高地在旁邊爆笑起來，看著大我匆忙又跑回自己的位置上拿出課本臨尾抱佛腳。  
『大我居然會忘記小測，昨晚幹嘛去了』甫看見大我，JESSE的臉上便拉開了笑不攏嘴，雙手離開北斗的桌，失去體溫的木桌重新變得冰冷，JESSE走到大我的旁邊坐下，故意拉著大我說話，存心騷擾著大我最後的垂死掙扎，直至大我帶點兒懊惱地將JESSE推開，讓他回到北斗和高地那邊。

JESSE這便走了回來，北斗將所有放在眼中，居然是對大我起了絲絲的彆扭。

『啊～～好無聊』第一節課還要十分鐘才開始，同學們陸續地回來，大部份的人都在為等會兒的小測作最後努力，又或是寫寫還沒有完成的功課，JESSE已經不想再看著那課本，北斗準備充足，高地根本就沒把小測放眼內。

JESSE高呼著無聊，四處張望著好玩的事情，最後將視線頓在滑著手機的樹上。

『呵——』

率先站起來走了過去，高地看見有好玩的事情馬上跟上，北斗覺得也不會是什麼好事情，可是JESSE離開了，自己也只好邁開腳步。

『啊～抱歉了，全掉地上了』一手將樹放好在桌上的文具和書本全摔在地上，很是幼稚的欺凌，樹馬上抬頭回盯著JESSE，破損的嘴唇卻在北斗眼內格外鮮明。

二人這樣對峙了一會兒不發一言，然後樹才悻悻然俯下身去將地上的東西都重新拾回桌上，可是每次樹將東西放到桌上，JESSE就重新再次扔了下去。

『哈哈，東西都會跑呢，看來是感受到自己不適合這所學校』

JESSE一直很介懷樹的出身，這一點北斗知道，卻不怎麼能理解，後來又想了想，好像欺負和討厭一個人，也的確不需要什麼合理的原因。

『JESSE，別太過份』樹開口反擊，JESSE氣得馬上拉扯著樹的衣領，將樹從座位上扯了起來，兩個人的身份並不是相差太遠，JESSE稍高地俯視著樹，衣領被拉開——

而他們都錯愣地看見了裡面密麻而嚇人的莓痕。

這就是傳說中的吻痕嗎？像種草莓一樣的動作裡留下的痕跡？北斗像意外地發現了樹的祕密，於是感到扭妮不安地讓腦袋快速運轉起來，高地看見只是吹了一下口哨表示驚訝，JESSE看見樹頸上的紅印，再看了看嘴上被撕破的傷口，反而是轉頭望了望正專注地背著筆記的大我。

沉默。

『……』

JESSE一直沒有對於樹身上的痕跡作出回應，手卻也沒有放下來的意思，直至慎太郎跑進教室表示壓線成功，看見這樣的情景，跑了過來東拉西扯。

『早！JESSE！』先是對於這種情景裝作什麼都看不見，還是老樣子愉快地跟JESSE打招呼，『對了，樹，今天足球部的練習記得要來，他們好像想決定一下你踢的位置』

扭頭跟樹說說話，JESSE果然給面子慎太郎，也就將樹的衣領放了下來，帶頭回到自己的位置上，仍然是一張生氣的臉，不，說是生氣也好像將事情形容得太輕，JESSE的表情簡直是氣瘋了的樣子，而北斗讀不懂。

於是整天下來JESSE的心情都很差，在走廊上不小心碰撞到某低年級的同學便破口大罵，福利社買不到想吃的麵包於是氣得發狂，甚至在音樂課沒佔到好位置的時候也忍不住向著高地抱怨，完全沒懂情況的高地只得連聲抱歉，最後是大我說沒關係，才讓JESSE閉上了嘴。

『那麼，我走了』歸宅部的大我在放學後離開的速度從來不會超過十分鐘，下課的鈴聲才剛響起沒多久，甚至連北斗也只是在收拾著文具和筆記，大我已經站了起來，『明天見』  
『大我，你……今天不用跟你家的小朋友一起回去嗎？』

叫住了大我，JESSE遲疑著吞吐，大我倏地面色一沉，像是很不喜歡被問到這事。

『樹他加入了足球部，不跟我回家了』說罷，便轉身頭也不回，不曉得為何，JESSE聽見這答案似乎有點兒心情舒懷的樣子，可是還是帶著早上開始的莫名火起。

『高地君』數學課的老師探頭進來，把高地叫住。  
『是——』  
『昨天不是說好要把功課交給我嗎？你今天不完成可別走了』  
『誒……可是都放學了——』  
『總之跟我到教員室先完成好功課再說』  
『唉……』

老師說得強硬，高地也只好認命收拾著書包，跟著老師到教員室罰個留堂，離去時還跟北斗和JESSE嘟著嘴說再見。

『JESSE』看著生了一天悶氣的JESSE不知道為什麼北斗有種看不下去的感覺，有種想要努力讓JESSE變得開心的衝動，於是主動喚了喚他。  
『嗯？』

『我哥昨天買了新出的遊戲，要來我家玩嗎？』

有時候北斗在想，要是自己沒有主動邀請JESSE，那麼事情會不會變得不一樣。就好像命中注定他必須沉淪在JESSE身上，必須有一個讓兩個人關係突飛猛地的一瞬間，北斗不曉得是否就是這一刻，可是，北斗反覆思考，還是覺得，並沒有後悔讓JESSE來到他的家。

『你居然還是坐電車上學的』JESSE回絕了司機送回家的任務，跟著北斗本以為是坐松村家的車回去，沒想到北斗是帶著自己坐人生頭一回的電車。  
『……對哦，就只有我跟哥來東京唸書了，家人都在靜岡，他們想讓我和哥獨立點，除了住處跟一個傭人負責基本起居外，都沒有其他了』

下午的電車搖擺不定，車廂內都是放學後的學生們，一排看過去的座椅上坐著不是顯然跑業務的上班族疲憊地打瞌睡，就是拿著大包小包運動服的學生在滑手機；車內還挺吵的，年輕的學生們不知禮儀地說得興奮，在手機上看見什麼便尖叫了出來，JESSE和北斗被擠到門邊的玻璃角落，JESSE讓北斗靠在玻璃上，蹙著眉裡似乎不太享受這次的電車之旅。

『啊！！抱歉抱歉』轉彎時的一個搖晃，JESSE身後的女高中生鬧笑間沒站穩，身體向JESSE這邊倒過去，JESSE不想壓到北斗，於是強撐著手在自己和北斗中間架起了空間，女高中生站好後連忙道歉，咯咯揚著嬉皮笑臉，JESSE和北斗的距離一下子近了許多，甚至感受到對方的呼息，和北斗的心跳加速截然不同，JESSE眉間靠攏在一起，沒說什麼便將手收了回去。

『JESSE很不喜歡坐電車……對不對？』北斗按捺著搞不懂的心如鹿撞，悄聲問道。  
『……我第一次坐』JESSE一直沒說出來，北斗聽見了反而有點兒高興，沒想到自己帶JESSE坐電車，居然還是JESSE的第一次。

這是，JESSE沒跟大我感受過的第一次。

還是能隱約感受到JESSE對大我的不一樣，他們從小學便一直在一起，甚至連高地也無法好好地融入他們二人的氛圍裡，可是他，松村北斗，就擁有了一次大我所沒有的JESSE。

『隨便坐吧，我開一下機器』北斗讓JESSE隨便在自己的房間找了地方坐，JESSE就真的隨便地坐在地上，看著北斗不太熟稔地調較著遊戲機，『好了，我哥還沒玩，我們可以開新的——』

北斗半跪坐著後退，想要坐到JESSE身邊，手上拿著遊戲的搖控，卻驀地JESSE從後抱住了自己。

『……？？？』

心臟自然是猛地跳動起來，甚至不理會JESSE會不會聽見，也無法控制它放鬆下來，整個身體變得緊繃起來，北斗頭一回面對這種事，完全失去了反應的能力。

『你一直在看著我』

這是陳述句，並不是一個疑問。

北斗總以為他偷瞄得很高明，可是沒想到全都落在JESSE的眼內了。

『JESSE……我……』北斗喚了一下JESSE的名字，想要解釋什麼，卻都哽在心頭上，沒辦法說出來，撲通撲通的聲音使自己變得混亂而慌張。  
『為什麼要邀請我來你的家？』笨拙地弄著遊戲機連線，JESSE看在眼內，北斗喜歡的是看書，並不是遊戲機，『你很少玩遊戲機吧？』

一矢中的，北斗甚至感覺自己失去了辯護的能力。

『……今天……JESSE心情不是很差麼……』

懷裡抱著的是北斗，腦裡面翻動過的卻是樹身上的吻痕和想像中靠近的大我，惱火又攀上胸口，於是不期然更加地用力抱緊了視線從未離開過自己的北斗。

『所以，想逗我開心嗎？』在北斗的耳邊呼息著，北斗感受到一種前所未有的感覺，酥麻發癢一下子覆蓋全身，他猛烈地抖了一下，在JESSE的懷裡羞赧得想找個洞將自己埋好。  
『……我們……不是朋友嗎……』無力地說著，北斗知道的，身體內有些什麼不應該的，隨著剛剛JESSE那一息的呼吸也給喚醒過來，燥熱感攀過自己的臉頰，連耳根都在發燙著無法控制。

『朋友……就好了嗎？』

冷不防將北斗推在地上，俯身看著北斗錯愕著好看的臉，溫柔的聲線裡卻是半句話也說不到了，這人一直在看著自己，對上自己視線後那種害羞臉紅的低下頭，看著自己生氣時那張擔憂的臉，感受著自己的心情而起伏的表情——他全都看在眼內。

『……』北斗張口結舌，微微張開的嘴唇上只留下沉默，他的眼再度盯緊JESSE，JESSE回望著，心裡想著卻是那個得不到的身影。

試探著俯下身去，嘴唇才剛碰上，北斗便激動地做出躲開的反應，心跳快得幾乎是自己承受不了，像要從胸口蹦出來的一樣，JESSE不讓他動彈，卻一再靠近，直至跟北斗的嘴唇只有那麼一點的距離，連呼息都重疊著。

『……JESSE……！！』北斗再努力，也只能在這種時刻叫著JESSE的名字。  
『有沒有人跟你說話，這種時候你只要乖乖住口，就對了？』

JESSE的嗓子裡帶著平常聽不見的磁性和誘惑，誘惑著北斗去犯禁，去背棄自己的純真，北斗聽見了感覺自己正下墜，下墜至一個看不見盡頭的深淵，直至完全地沉淪，沉淪在名為『JESSE』的裡面。

『我想要你，北斗』

像一個魔咒，說出來後只能被接受，變成一個甘願被詛咒的奴僕，心甘情願地墜落。

JESSE的吻起初是溫柔而顫抖的，北斗猜想著，JESSE可能也是頭一次，兩個人不太熟稔地接著吻，JESSE的舌頭伸進來的時候熾熱而濕潤，卻沒有那種噁心的感覺，反而北斗嚐出了甘甜，像蜂蜜一樣讓人著迷，北斗努力地回應著JESSE的熱吻，交纏起舌尖想讓JESSE同樣感到情動的舒心；接著JESSE的吻開始變得張狂，隨著北斗將手環抱在JESSE身上，JESSE便像不讓北斗呼吸一樣糾纏著他的雙唇，一下一下發狠地吸吮著北斗的嘴唇，直至讓它們變得紅豔欲滴，直至自己可以把它吞進肚子裡，直至北斗跟自己均加重了慾望的呼息。

『到床上去吧，脫下衣服』

不難感受到彼此正在膨脹的下身，於是在一波熱吻結束後，JESSE啞著聲線，拉起了在地上的北斗，帶到床邊，並重新將他按在床上；聽見JESSE的要求，北斗順從地動手一顆一顆解開自己純白的校服襯衫，每解一顆，就與成長更走近了一步，待自己赤裸著上身的同時，JESSE也將他的衣服隨意扔在地上，再攀上了自己。

親吻著自己的脖子，脈搏流動的地方比平常更灼熱而敏感，JESSE第一個吻才剛落下，北斗便忍不住抖了一下，稍稍分離及等待，似乎是覺得北斗再度準備好的時候，JESSE才開始了挑逗及蹂躪，沒有過度的吸吮，那些吻都沒有留下半點痕跡，卻也足以完全挑動北斗的心情，一下下沒有盡力的刺痛在頸間像可以穿透心房，在裡面變得不再踏實。

JESSE不著跡便將手探向北斗的下身，感受著裡面鼓動的渴求，褪去防備，直至露出了抬頭的羞怯，北斗覺得自己的臉頰像被火燒過一樣，熱得發滾，他完全不敢望著JESSE接下來的動作，心跳不斷，指間只能緊抓著床單。

先是幾下的套弄已經讓北斗沒能忍住叫了出來，從未聽過自己嘴裡發出這種撩人的聲音讓北斗更加的害羞，但又抵抗不住生理上的反應，只得將手反在自己的嘴前面，叫自己盡量忍好。

頭一回是帶陌生的興奮，沒幾下北斗的分身已經挺立厲害，JESSE便俯身下去，用濕潤而溫熱的嘴將它沒入。

『……唔！！！』哽在咽喉的叫聲傳到JESSE耳窩內是充滿想要欺負的亢奮，JESSE開始以舌尖打圈著北斗的鈴口，整根分身已經充滿愛液而變得黏稠，曖昧的透明沾著北斗興奮感情，喘息著顯然的情愫也許讓JESSE錯覺著沉重，卻又敗於眼前的快感。

『……啊！！抱歉』第一次被服務，於是沒幾下動作便出來了，也沒有事前通知JESSE，讓JESSE放口，結果是北斗的白濁都解放在JESSE的嘴裡面，JESSE從床頭拿了面紙，將白濁吐在上面扔掉，然而嘴角還是帶點不明的白。

拉下自己褲鍊的悶聲刺激著二人的期待，北斗是第一次，但也能猜到接下來的事情，他連女的都沒經歷過更莫說男的，聽說很痛，於是開始了怯懦的懼怕，JESSE掏出比自己更大的分身，通紅的蔓延著想解放的慾望，頂端上面也開始滲著蜜液，然後JESSE將自己的分身放在北斗的手裡面。

『稍微……幫我一下吧』

不曉得是不是這樣做就好，北斗不習慣地套弄起來，別人的慾望握在手裡是從前不曾想過的，但竟然沒有預想中的抗拒，反而開始享受著JESSE在自己手中逐漸發硬的感覺，彷彿透著情意，連結著自己；摩擦著鈴口，再上下地圈套著，直至將所有的愛液平均地塗抹所有地方，JESSE才叫停了自己。

『……可能……會痛——』

JESSE將他的巨大抵在北斗的入口處，後穴那邊沾滿了JESSE的愛液，緊緻而未被開發的地方帶著期盼，面對JESSE含糊的警示，北斗被情慾所迷，昏眩地點了點頭。

『……唔！！！！』

不是可能會痛，是極度疼痛。

這是北斗第一個想法。

沒有充分的潤滑和擴張，無論是北斗還是JESSE都只像在做一件困難的事情，JESSE強行將自己的分身推進北斗體內，從北斗因為疼痛而緊縮的甬道裡便感受到他哽於嘴內的忍耐，但已經沒有退路，於是只能說服自己一點一吋地探進去，以自己的巨大替北斗做原始而直接的擴充，直至北斗的體內為自己而綻放，落紅甚至掉在自己的慾望之上。

『……唔……嗚……』一定很痛，北斗雖然掩去了自己的臉，可是還是藏不住的扭曲，JESSE卻還是狠下了心，開始了抽送。

抽送開始之後，北斗的喘息更加明顯，先是痛苦的，隨後因為落紅和身體稍微的適應，變得暢順的律動讓北斗呼息中帶著嬌嗔和快感，一下一下跟隨著JESSE的節奏攀上高峰，腦裡面已經容不下任何東西，只能想著眼前的JESSE，和讓JESSE佔有自己這種事。

後面的抽動變得劇烈，北斗甚至換不過氣來，JESSE的低喘聲中透露著即將登頂的慾望，於是動得更快，北斗從掩著臉，又變成了緊抓床單的關節泛白，喘息不斷，甚至雜亂無章。

『……唔！！』半聲悶響，JESSE將白濁送進北斗的甬道內，退出來的時候，甚至滿溢到床上，北斗這才將雙腿合回來，不習慣地拿張被子，覆蓋著自己，心跳仍舊，然而現在有JESSE躺在自己身邊，這是做夢都想不到的美好。

JESSE奪去了自己的第一次，可是自己也擁有了JESSE的第一次。

他們交換了彼此，絕無僅有的——第一次。

北斗那時想，以為這樣是代表一段愛情的開始，至少，JESSE眼內一直有自己的存在，所以他看見了自己。

但當第二天上學的時候，他才知道，JESSE的眼裡面，自己，也許只能算是個配角。

『JESSE！』回課室的時候，直白地靠在JESSE的肩上，緊貼著發熱的身體，『哦？今天你也好早哦，京本』

JESSE跟大我正在聊天，北斗沒注意到大我不悅的神情盯著樹空無一人的桌椅，JESSE卻是不動聲色地避開了自己的主動。

『……樹今天足球部早上要開會，只能陪著他早點回來了』  
『哦』  
『我好餓，還是去福利社買點什麼吃好了』樹倒是快快樂樂早起參加部活，可憐自己趕得連早餐也沒時間吃，大我不高興地站了起來，JESSE想馬上跟上，卻被大我制止住，『我自己去就好』

北斗看著JESSE帶失落的表情目送大我離開，跟自己保持距離的身體那種熱度似乎伸手可及，大我離開JESSE的視線後，JESSE看著自己。

『JESSE－－』主動叫了一聲委屈，明明昨天才做過那種事，今天JESSE待自己卻比平常更為冷淡。

『在大我面前，不要跟我走這麼近』

JESSE的冷言冷語在自己耳邊轟隆作響，北斗不明白是什麼意思，於是追問下去。

『……為什麼？』  
『……大我家教很嚴，他不會喜歡我們這樣的』

結果得到的只是模稜兩可的答案，卻透滿了『得不了』的訊息。

就是這刻開始，北斗開始思考，自己在JESSE的眼前，到底是什麼。

在了解到自己只是大我的替代品之後，早已不能自拔的北斗甚至只有最卑微的一個要求：

他只想，JESSE眼內有著自己。

一秒，也於願足矣。


	3. Chapter 3

３

「我……只想你的眼內有我，就算是一個月、一天、一刻、一秒……」

「都好。」

卑微的說話在自己的嘴裡被吐出來，北斗是不覺得可恥的，這種強烈的心情從很久很久以前一直存在著，這麼多年以來，他知道JESSE不會回應他這個替代品，於是一直沒有說出來，直至上次在藥效下失了控，一旦說了出來，往後就無法再按捺一樣，北斗只能盡他最大的努力，在最後的這一個月裡面，告訴JESSE，他是有多麼的喜歡他。

也許是出於自己的想像，北斗感覺JESSE在聽見自己直接的告白後，眼神內都是不確定的動搖，他也沒期待過什麼，JESSE肯讓他再度走進去已經算很不錯了，過去他就只是個用完即棄的玩具，可是他這個玩具，卻一再靠近JESSE這份危險。

為的只是追逐一個不可能的身影，就跟JESSE一樣。

「北斗……我們，不可能」嗯，我就知道。

可是在聽見JESSE低聲拒絕的時候，還是忍不住顫抖一下，這刀刃刺在心坎上，甚至比JESSE實際用鎅刀在自己胸口畫出痕跡時的時候更痛，流更多的血。

卻沒有誰看見。

「我知道，所以，我回來了」自以為輕鬆掩飾心情，北斗伸手推了推JESSE，JESSE看見北斗有傷在身不好強硬地阻撓，便讓他進門了。  
「你……！」

JESSE在後面跟著還想說點什麼，北斗沒有理會繼續往自己的房間走去，接著便聽見了慎太郎的大嗓子。

沒能聽見JESSE後續的說話，也沒能跟JESSE相處多一點點的時候，在被大我抓住之前，北斗不著跡地嘆了口氣：要是慎太郎晚一點出現就好了。

「既然你的小朋友來找你了，我也玩膩了，你走吧，大我」

扶著北斗站起來，緊貼的兩個身軀慢步走向走廊盡頭屬於北斗的房間，沒有理會大我在後方不忿的聲音，北斗感到萬分奇怪地看了看JESSE，想扭頭看著後面的樹和慎太郎，卻因為傷口刺痛著，也只好作罷。

「把衣服脫下，到床上去」才關上房門，JESSE便高傲地表示，北斗那一刻取笑了自己對JESSE不安份的期待，怎麼可能因為JESSE放走了大我、沒有理會大我的提問，而覺得JESSE眼內有著自己？

終究，這二字，只存在於『替代品』之上。

「JESSE……傷口……我……」傷口很痛，我不想做。

北斗坐在床上一邊脫著衣服，不太方便也弄痛了傷口，拉扯著只是縫好而沒有癒合的痕跡，淌著血，JESSE看不過眼，便走過來緩慢地替北斗脫著，那份小心翼翼讓北斗訝異，彷如在自己面前的，是一個他所不認識的JESSE。

「怎麼？以為我要跟你做嗎？」把北斗的羞澀跟扭妮放在眼內，吞吐都變成了說話，JESSE好笑地看著北斗，忍不住吐糟。  
「……」北斗不敢回答，下一秒卻被JESSE用沾滿消毒藥水的綿花球印在傷口上弄得刺痛，驚呼了出來，「嗚……！」  
「痛嗎？」馬上把手抽回去，北斗卻主動拉住了JESSE的手，二人的手都滯在半空中停頓了空氣，彼此對視著，JESSE眼內盡是溫柔和關切。

溫柔和關切？

頭一回被JESSE用這種目光看著，感覺是這種形容詞，可是又無法相信JESSE會用這種眼神看著自己，這種善意的眼神，彷彿打從一開始，就只是大我的專屬。

不是屬於松村北斗的東西。

「不、不痛……」說著謊，北斗明知道再痛也只能忍受清洗，不然傷口處理不好會發炎更麻煩，於是咬著牙忍耐，JESSE一言不發，只是安靜地替北斗洗好傷口，再重新包紮好貼上紗布。

收拾好東西後，JESSE隨手將清毒的用品放在床頭櫃上，湊近了北斗，指尖攀上北斗緊鎖著的眉頭，一下一下輕撫，直至北斗從因為疼痛而蹙眉，變成了驚訝的舒展。

「說謊」JESSE看著眼中一舉手一投足都為自己錯愕、驚喜又難以致信的北斗，有誰悄悄地在他心頭上刮走柔軟，傳遞著疼痛的難受，「明明就是很痛」

為什麼，自己過去從未正眼看過他？

「飯吃過了沒？餓嗎？」JESSE問道，想起來時間也不算早，剛剛發生那麼多事情讓自己煩躁，冷靜下來，竟是又開始感覺肚餓了。

扭扭頭，又點點頭，北斗還沒從被JESSE溫柔對待的震驚中回神，就像失去了說話的能力，於是只能宣於肢體，JESSE看見了，自然地揚起笑意，伸手便可以企及，掌心貼近了北斗的臉頰，溫熱地感受著不再一樣的情愫。

撲通－－

撲通－－

「我去讓人給你做點吃的」說著，站了起來，「把衣服穿上，不要著涼了」囑咐著，北斗乖巧地點頭。  
「對了，JESSE，我能借你的手機一下嗎？」叫住了正要離開房間的JESSE，JESSE隨手將自己的手機拿了出來，扔在北斗的身旁。  
「幹嘛？」  
「我……想打個電話給高地，他本來……是說過要來接我出院回靜岡的」是我偷偷地跑了出來，於是身上除了勉強回到這裡的金錢以外，可以說是什麼都沒有。

不曉得高地是否還在醫院裡等待著，還是早已發現我離開了氣得要命。

「……好吧，免得他以為我又把你拐走直接報警抓我」聽見高地的名字讓JESSE露出不悅，但他也同意了，然後便離開房間讓北斗自己打電話。

掃開手機，按下『１２０３』的密碼，手機如常解開，從通訊錄翻找著高地的聯絡，然後撥打了過去。

「有事？」沒幾下便被接了起來，高地冷淡的聲音聽著刺人，北斗連忙表示身份。  
「是我」  
「……你又回去了」一陣短暫的沉默，高地聽起來失望又慍怒。  
「……抱歉」道著歉，沒有將高地的警告放在心上，甚至也背叛了高地對自己的關懷。  
「所以？你用他電話打來幹嘛？表示你還沒有死去嗎？」  
「不是……我的行李……」

高地的嘲諷聽著傷人，愛情和友情之間，北斗一直選得很清楚，卻日漸發現，其實也是一個相當錐心的選擇。

「……我等會兒找人給你送回去」  
「謝謝」  
「還有事嗎？」

高地的聲音聽起來冷漠又絕情，彷彿電話一旦被掛斷，連他倆多年的情分也給斬掉了，北斗咬著唇，卻又想不出什麼方式的說話才能讓高地感覺好受一點，他沒辦法不回到JESSE身邊，卻也更不想失去高地這個好朋友。

「不要……生我的氣」委屈，北斗很少這樣跟自己說話，也很少服輸，通常都是自己先退讓，聽見北斗這種語氣，高地一下子便心軟了下來。

對啊，很氣北斗，氣他不自愛，硬要回去JESSE那邊。

但更氣的是自己。

要是當初，自己早一點反抗JESSE，那麼是不是大我和北斗都不會受到傷害？

然後高地發現，其實自己和JESSE，本質上都是一樣的壞人。

「你明知道他一個月後便結婚了」還回去，是愚蠢的決定，也對自己殘忍。  
「就……最後的一個月」一個月過去，我絕不回頭。  
「少爺們有很多事情身不由己，就算他是JESSE，也不會為了你改變」

高地無情指出要害，北斗聽見自嘲一聲。

「高地，我也是個少爺」所以，道理我都懂，「一個月以後，我就回靜岡」  
「……別死了」跟著那種變態的人讓高地時刻不安，高地忍不住說。  
「我不會」

現在的JESSE，大概不會。

不過，可能會心痛至死。

※

「噗－－噗－－」北斗擤著鼻涕，抽了不知道幾遍的面紙，眼眶哭得發腫，還是死盯著電視上的螢光幕。

重看以前的電視劇哭到頭痛，太好看的關係就算是二刷也覺得像頭一回看的一樣，哭個不停，簡直有種虐心到盡頭的崩潰感，真的太爽了。

「JESSE少爺，回來了？」傭人打開大門，下班回家的JESSE抖了抖滿身的春雨，將傘交在傭人的手上，傭人連忙將東西都好晾著。

「哦，JESSE」剛哭過的聲線是沙啞著的，今天JESSE下班挺早的，才七點已經回到家裡，幾乎可算是整點回家，北斗抬頭看了看時鐘，然後跟JESSE說話。  
「又在看電視劇？同一套？」除下了西裝外套，拉了衣袖，JESSE整理著自己風塵僕僕的身體，一邊問道。  
「對啊－－第六季才是完結」

自從受傷被送院之後，北斗暫時不想回靜岡被家人唸，讓哥先給自己處理一下，在東京的生意告一段落，也暫時每天都待在JESSE家裡無所事事；不特別喜歡外出亂逛，於是翻找以前追看過的電視劇，一口氣看下來打發時間。

「我先去洗一下澡」JESSE對於北斗這種靡爛的生活不予置評，或者是懂得的，北斗不想回靜岡，是因為想在這最後的時間裡，陪著自己，直至自己結婚。

想著心疼，於是轉身走上樓梯說要在吃飯前先洗個澡，沒想到北斗在後面跟著自己。

「幹嘛？想一起洗嗎？」促狹地問道，JESSE笑著，北斗一下子刷紅了臉。  
「才、才不是！我只是想上去拿個手機！」說對一半，北斗說不出是因為一整天都沒人跟自己說話，所以看見JESSE回來了自然跟著他走，但也剛好是發現手機的電應該充好了，所以跟著JESSE一起回房間。  
「哦，我以為你的傷差不多好了，就跑來索求一下……」回到房間，JESSE從衣櫃裡拉著換洗的衣服，順道調戲一下北斗。  
「那、那有！！」

北斗紅著臉，這陣子JESSE都很安份，不會很勉強自己，每天的相處甚至讓自己一度錯覺，的確是在跟JESSE交往一樣；快十天了，北斗的傷口已經不再發痛，故意沒動著那邊的肌肉還是感覺有點兒生硬，看著北斗著急又羞赧的表情，JESSE揚著嘴角，一下子把北斗壓在牆上，巧妙著避過傷口的挑逗。

「你……不想嗎？」

低聲地在自己耳邊呼著氣，北斗覺得自己被JESSE湊近的那邊皮膚全起了雞皮疙瘩，麻痺得不像自己的一樣，北斗下意識拉著JESSE的襯衫，將頭靠上比自己高的胸腔。

「……我想」

屈服似地說出慾望，JESSE滿意一笑，摸了摸北斗的頭，讓他的臉重新對好自己的視線，熾熱地表達著期待，然後俯身一吻。

雙唇緊貼，帶著滿腔的心動，北斗心跳極快，在想著自己都第幾次跟JESSE接吻了，可是還是會像現在一樣跳得厲害，像一個情竇初開的少年；JESSE的舌尖擦過自己的雙唇，於是北斗微張著嘴回應，伸出舌尖糾纏，交換著濕潤。

接著自己的手自然地放到JESSE的慾望之上，想替JESSE按摩著挺立，JESSE卻一手將自己的手擋住。

「不行，你的傷口還沒有好，不是後天才去醫院拆線嗎？」JESSE倒是理智，二人的情事絕不溫吞，要是傷口還沒有全好再進行激烈的運動，恐怕不適合。  
「……又不痛……」北斗心跳著嘟嚷，JESSE再在上面烙著吻，交纏嘴唇互相撕磨。  
「急什麼」

輕笑著，走進了浴室，待JESSE洗好出來的時候，北斗不在房間裡了，似乎又重新回到客廳看電視劇；果不其然，等到JESSE走下樓梯想吃晚飯的時候，北斗果然在看著電視劇。

『3 words, 8 letters, say it and I’m yours』

女主角急切地催促著，男主角卻是支吾著，說不出來，然後女主角眼眶泛淚，轉身離開。

北斗看得入神，眼神內都是投入的失落，JESSE看見了，不曉得為何也就重疊了他跟北斗的身影，如同劇中的主角們一樣，他跟北斗，也是咫尺之間的距離嗎？

北斗，也期待著自己說這句他沒辦法的回應嗎？

「洗好了？那麼我們吃飯吧」JESSE的高大身影站在自己背後還是清楚地感覺到，北斗扭頭便看見JESSE跟自己一起看進電視螢幕裡，他馬上站了起來，走向飯廳。

「吶，北斗」

不知道為何電視劇中的對白影響自己這麼大，不合理的讓自己失神，大概是過於淒美的愛情，充滿遺憾的愛情，又或是只有悲傷的愛情，時時刻刻都提醒過自己過去、現在又或是未來的困窘。

JESSE叫住了北斗，北斗毫無防備地回頭，卻發現自己早已落在JESSE的懷裡，被抱緊得真誠而溫暖。

「JESSE？」試探地問道，心裡又再不爭氣地跳動起來，到底在期待著什麼？

松村北斗，這陣子，已經是極限了。

你不可能獲得更多。

所以，不要再去期待了。

「我好像……從來沒有替你慶祝過生日」吞下原本想說出來的衝動，JESSE想了想，沒頭沒腦地說。  
「誒？啊……」要是不算上大學時隨便在餐廳點的甜品蛋糕，每一年北斗的生日JESSE似乎都會完美忘記然後錯過，「不過我生日在６月，現在才３月，也太早了吧？」

等到６月的時候，你就不在了。

再三抱緊北斗，JESSE咬著唇，不願承認一個事實。

一個自己忽視了許多年的事實。

「誰說生日一定要生日當天才能慶祝？你不是挺喜歡這套電視劇麼？裡面拍的地方也漂亮，我們去個旅行吧」

就是北斗明明一直在自己面前，喜歡著自己，然而自己一直看不見，反而去追逐一個不可能的身影。

接著自嘲，反正北斗跟自己一樣，都是在等待『終究』這個詞語，在自己身上出現。

堅定地深信著，兩個人要是注定要在一起，終究會找到對方。

「誒，好突然」  
「你不想嗎？」  
「嘛……反正我也沒有去過紐約……」

先找到自己的人，是北斗。

但他，卻再也沒有辦法找到北斗了。


	4. Chapter 4

４

JESSE坐在中央公園的長椅上，陽光剛好灑在身上，讓寒冷刺骨的天氣變得稍微添點暖意，柏青路上混雜著濕冷的舊雪跟新雨，一不留神便會滑倒，被某個意外的人一擁入懷。

自然是種無聊的想像，在這種冬春交替的季節，公園裡遊人並不算多，可是都看得出天氣和暖的時候應是草地上都坐滿了慵懶的人，看書、聊天、吃個午餐、發呆，都可以。JESSE手上的三文治早吃光了，拿著一杯在路邊小食車上買的熱咖啡，手指頭因為太長曝曬於空氣中正漸漸發僵，可是旁邊的北斗還是興致勃勃地拿著自己的三文治，小口小口的拔出來，放在長椅另一邊的盡頭，盡頭站了一隻似乎過早回神過來的小松鼠，小松鼠被北斗放在長椅上的食物吸引，顫顫巍巍地遲疑著，毛茸茸捲著的尾巴讓人忍不住想一摸上去，卻又生怕影響了野生的小松鼠，北斗只得遠遠不靠近，卻眼內都是溫柔。

「過來吧」看見小松鼠放下戒心，雙手抓著北斗放下的食物繁密地咬著的時候，北斗忍不住輕輕說。

伸出手去想吸引小松鼠走過來，卻不小心打翻了放在長椅上的咖啡。

「啊」小松鼠被打翻的聲音所嚇倒，於是馬上夾著尾巴飛快地竄走，北斗看著有點兒失落，於是放下三文治，蹲下身稍微清理一下地上的咖啡，便重新坐回長椅，咬著三文治。  
「飲我這杯吧」天寒地冷乾啃著，JESSE主動遞上自己的咖啡。  
「謝謝」

順服接過去，碰到JESSE的手的時候，卻是吃驚地發現JESSE的手指相當冰冷。

「很冷嗎？JESSE」北斗抓住JESSE的手，發現他和JESSE雙手的氣溫也差太遠，JESSE的手握在自己的掌心裡面，冷得像冰塊，JESSE沒想到北斗會這樣自然地握著自己，於是換了換姿勢，跟北斗十指緊扣著，北斗想要躲開，JESSE反而是緊得更緊，掌心的溫度熾熱得可以熔著內心捲起的暴風雪。

「不冷了」

JESSE熱情的雙眸緊盯著北斗，北斗被盯得臉頰發熱，倒也沒有強行從JESSE裡抽回自己的手，只是重新望著什麼都沒有的草地，將最後一口三文治吞下肚。

JESSE的手，漸漸變得溫暖。

暖得……讓自己無法放開。

「天氣太冷了，還是去走走吧」聽見北斗的提議，JESSE點點頭，北斗這才將手抽了回來，拿出面紙擦了擦嘴巴和雙手，又整理好長椅上的垃圾，全數扔在旁邊的垃圾桶後，才回到JESSE身邊。  
「走吧，我們訂的船是下午三點，也差不多該出發了」

湊近JESSE，他說著，北斗點點頭，發現自己的手再度被JESSE牽上，十指緊扣在一起，像平常的戀人一樣，一樣心動。

臉頰還是燙熱得可怕，北斗心裡面又再度不爭氣地跳個不停，有種好像回到很久很久以前，當大家還是穿著校服無憂無慮的少年，JESSE當時也是，每個對自己的主動靠近，都讓自己心跳莫名，心如鹿撞，胃裡就像有一百萬匹野馬奔騰跑過，讓自己打顫。

「你有去過自由女神像嗎？」刺骨的灣風拂在臉上如刀割，北斗發著抖，跟JESSE聊著天。  
「拍照是有的，可是上到皇冠頂倒是第一次」看著北斗發著抖，主動拉了一把將北斗靠在自己懷內，「過來」

牽著的手被JESSE倏地用力一扯，北斗便發現自己掉在JESSE的懷裡，JESSE把自己的大衣拉開，努力地包裹著北斗，比起一個人獨自發冷，好像還是兩個人膩在一起比較溫暖。

「剛剛明明是你比較冷」北斗嘟嚷著，有點兒不滿意被JESSE這樣刻意的對待，總有種敗在JESSE手上的感覺，但回頭又想了想，自己早就在JESSE手上敗得一塌胡塗。  
「剛才在公園一直拿著咖啡吹風嘛」JESSE覺得眼前這個生悶氣的北斗相當可愛，就像是從前沒見過的表情一樣，又再度抱緊了北斗，輕聲話語落在北斗的耳邊，北斗在自己的懷內抖了抖。  
「哼」北斗還是帶點不忿，哼哧一聲，卻將頭也靠在JESSE的胸膛上。

下了船，北斗跟JESSE輕鬆地先在自由女神像的附近拍著照，兩個人不由得打鬧起來，JESSE一直亂按著手機，拍下了許多張北斗還沒有準備好的表情，北斗一直想將JESSE的手機給搶過來刪掉，可是JESSE比自己高，在草地上轉了幾個圈，還是沒搶成。

「嗄、嗄、嗄……」到差不多時候可以登皇冠頂，他們跟著指示走進去排著隊，被指引開始沿著不斷往上的螺旋鐵梯一直走，前後都有其他的遊客，鐵梯也狹窄，根本容不下他們停下來休息，雙腿酸痛爆炸，喘氣噓噓，起初還是有說有笑，到後面根本只餘下絮亂的呼吸聲。

好不容易終於登上了冠頂，北斗卻發現也不算是太吸引，能站的地方不算大，從頂端處看出去的風景也不是開揚，中間也隔著皇冠上的坑紋，視野也無法看到太多，要非常按近地從玻璃上看出來去，才看見更多曼哈頓的景致。

「結果好像還是從帝國大廈上面看過去感覺更好」北斗說，前一晚到了帝國大廈看夜景，可是飽覽過不同角落的紐約。  
「嗯……不過自由女神像不是更有代表意義嗎？而且，剛剛走上來這麼辛苦，也算不錯吧」JESSE笑著說，靠在北斗旁邊一起盯著同一塊玻璃窗，臉頰近乎就貼在一起，北斗已經可以感受到JESSE臉上傳過來的熾熱。  
「意義嗎……又不是說上過來了就可以變得自由了……」北斗呢喃著什麼，輕笑了JESSE安慰自己的說法。  
「不自由嗎？」JESSE反問，北斗抿了抿嘴唇。

紐約的空氣是自由的，他們可以公然地在街上牽手，可以摟摟抱抱，可以分享同一根熱狗，同一杯咖啡，可以一起坐在公園的長椅上，什麼都不幹就發著呆，或是將麵包扔在椅上待小松鼠跑過來吃。

可是，他們自由嗎？

離開了紐約，回到了日本，他們再度扮演著少爺的角色，又談得上是自由嗎？

「JESSE……覺得自己是自由的嗎？」北斗悄聲問道，JESSE聽出了弦外之音，沉思半晌，才敢回答。  
「我……相信我自己可以變得自由」

有人說，自由的定義不是你想做什麼，就可以做什麼。

真正的自由是，你不想做什麼，你便可以不去做什麼。

「哈，JESSE可真有自信」北斗不由得失笑，一個月的限期天天迫近，站不腳的甜蜜讓北斗迷失，JESSE待自己日漸的溫柔也讓自己比從前變得更加地沉淪，就像一直不甘心得不到的東西，赫然出現在自己手中，北斗就想緊握著，不想放開。

可是，他知道終有一天，只能放手。

猛地從後環抱著北斗，讓北斗的心捲起軒然大波，打翻心海上的小船，讓它直往下沉，甚至到達北斗碰不到的地方，一個連自己也觸不到的深淵。

「我可以，你呢？你可以嗎？」

3 words, 8 letters, say it and I will be yours.

不曉得為何，在北斗沒有回答的問題上，兩人都想起了這句對白。

耳窩被JESSE的呼息弄得發癢，北斗輕眨眼睛，顫動的眼睫毛透出了自己的動搖，北斗伸著手，抓住了JESSE環抱著自己的雙手，牽上去，指間緊扣，傳遞著溫熱及情意，他知道JESSE是在等待著自己的答案，可是北斗卻是說不出來了。

『一個月以後，我就回靜岡』窗外的天開始變得灰暗，如今看來曼哈頓也不算漂亮，自由的空氣像一下子被抽乾，北斗想著自己在手機裡，跟高地說過的承諾。

其實自己也知道，打從一開始，他便做出了選擇。

「JESSE，」從皇冠頂走下來沒多久他們會打破了一直的沉默，就彷彿只是他們因為跑上跑下而消耗了體力，休息過後又可以正常交談了，回到市中心，剛下黃色的計程車便瞧見了一間名貴的珠寶店，北斗叫住了JESSE，「進去看看吧？」  
「哦……有想買的東西嗎？」以為北斗是替誰買禮物，JESSE點頭便跟了進去，店員的視線一直在他們身上來回逡巡著，北斗快跑地繞來繞去，似乎在找什麼。  
「電視劇上我看見他們的求婚戒指是這品牌，一直很好奇到底都在賣什麼的款式」

跑到婚戒、對戒的那個裝飾櫃，北斗終於停下腳步，饒有趣味地看著裡面的對戒。

「需要什麼幫忙嗎？」親切的店員問道，沒有太大的壓迫感，然後北斗指了指某一對款式清雅的，讓店員拿出來讓他瞧瞧。  
「你買對戒幹嘛？」JESSE好奇地問道，店員讓北斗套上男方的那邊，恰到好處讓北斗很是喜歡，上面素淨低調的設計平常戴著也可以。  
「這些戒指就不能只買一隻的嗎？」  
「啊？當然不行」面對北斗不太懂行情的提問，JESSE忍不住吐糟。  
「要是他們弄丟了怎麼辦……」北斗追問道，JESSE想了想，又覺得北斗說的有道理。  
「啊……也好像是」

JESSE表示他想看看有沒有禮物買給媽媽和妹妹，便離開了北斗，自己到處逛逛。

「哈，這真好看，果然是Harry Winston」北斗買到心頭後之後似乎很開心，甩著袋子走在上東區的街道上就像是快樂的少爺，舉起戴上去的指戒揮著給JESSE看，JESSE看著又將北斗的手收在掌心內。  
「另外一隻有買嗎？」JESSE好奇地問道，北斗笑了笑，搖頭。  
「沒買，我就喜歡這款式，又不是要把它當作婚戒」  
「你倒真奇怪」

搞不懂北斗的心思，在這種時間點上拉著自己買婚戒簡直就好像是在提醒著些什麼似的，可是北斗看上去無邪又天真，似乎也沒有把這事放在心上，又或者誠如他們待在這裡的日子所感受到的，僅僅是享受著紐約自由的空氣。

拉著北斗到預定好的高級餐廳吃過晚飯後，二人便決定回酒店，讓送餐服務將紅酒送了上來，兩個人看著紐約的夜景，沉默著啜飲著，間中聊幾句說話，但大部份時間還是安靜地品嚐著這一刻的今宵極好。

漆黑中閃爍著繁華的燈光，勾勒著美好的倒映，JESSE瞄了瞄北斗，半敞著的浴袍下是開始發淡的痕跡，上面是自己粗糙劃過的名字，北斗拿著酒杯的手相當吸引，昏暗的燈光中映照著暗紅的誘惑，北斗的食指上圈著剛剛新買的指環，那戒指閃現著自己的身影，不安扭動。

「JESSE，把你手機拿來」打破寧靜的是北斗。  
「嗯？」

北斗走近自己，JESSE看著頭髮半乾的北斗，感覺誘惑極了，心跳於是撲通起來無法止住，北斗向自己伸出手來，JESSE只是握住了這隻手，讓北斗坐在自己的大腿上。

「有了」從桌上摸過自己的手機，北斗滿懷信心地按動密碼，沒想說顯示為錯誤，「嗯？」

再按一次，還是不正確。

「我……改密碼了」看著北斗欲再次嘗試，JESSE便出聲阻止了他。

把手機拿過去，JESSE快速地按動四位數字，再將解鎖好的手機給回北斗，北斗表情上帶著猶豫，卻什麼都沒有說，拿好手機便開始滑動著著今天拍的照片，一邊挑選著不要的爽快刪掉，引起JESSE不滿，又給自己發了幾張喜歡的到手機裡。

「看完了，還給你」放下鎖好的手機，北斗想從JESSE的雙腿上站起來離開，JESSE卻是意料之內抱緊自己。

「你覺得你還可以離開嗎？」

自由，他擁有嗎？

自由地靠近JESSE，自由地愛著JESSE，甚至自由地挑逗JESSE。

「JESSE，太遜了」

沒有離開，北斗勾著嘴角，撫上JESSE的臉，烙下一吻。

JESSE閉上眼睛，等待著北斗的主動，北斗果然沒有讓JESSE失望，於是又湊了上去，將嘴唇再度貼近JESSE，心跳極快，幾乎從敞開的胸膛中感受到心臟裡的震動，撲通撲通的似是要蹦出來，輕咬著JESSE的下唇，拉了一下，再伸出舌尖，讓JESSE配合地張開嘴巴，交纏。

北斗的吻是熟悉的，先是輕掃著JESSE的貝齒，在找著同樣濕潤的舌尖後便不再分離，糾纏著互相打圈，呼息融在一起，JESSE感覺自己體內有種燥熱感，正從下身慢慢抬頭，讓自己變得無法忍耐，JESSE伸手解開了北斗的浴袍，傷痕是刺眼的，卻一分一秒都提醒著，這個人，他向著自己。

是愧疚又是心疼，JESSE抱著北斗，熾熱地回應著北斗的親吻，粗喘著混亂的呼吸，JESSE將手探向北斗的後腦，在髮絲間拉扯著情慾，北斗也拉開了JESSE的浴袍，在JESSE的身體上不重不輕地撫摸起來，讓JESSE的意識跟著自己的指尖走。

JESSE在一息間讓北斗抱著自己，撥開髮間以舌尖輕輕舔著露出來的耳骨，北斗酥麻一顫，雙手緊抓著JESSE，指尖都在用力表示著難耐，JESSE知道北斗是喜歡的，於是忍不住又在上面欺負幾下，然後開始啃咬起來，讓北斗發出驚呼的喘聲，JESSE這才放開了北斗的耳朵。

「要回床上嗎？」JESSE問道，北斗想了想，望著落地大玻璃後的夜景，搖了頭。

於是推開了小桌子，JESSE坐在窗台上，靠著玻璃，然後讓北斗跨坐自己上面，二人的浴袍只是掛在身上，全敞著赤裸的身體，慾望抬著頭，北斗替JESSE拉下內褲，露出巨大的分身後也褪去自己的防線，將自己的貼上去，互相的交纏摩擦起來。

快感向JESSE襲來，北斗太熟悉JESSE喜歡的位置，一下子便找到讓自己更加興奮的地方，分身充著血傳出脹痛感，北斗勾著點點笑意，拉了拉JESSE的手讓它們攀上自己的腰肢，示意挑逗。

撥撩著胸前的挺立，北斗開始放任自己的嚶嚀，哼哼哈哈地故意調戲著JESSE的忍耐，JESSE漫無目的地只是將指尖輕地劃過北斗的胸膛，直至換到凹凸不平的傷痕，猛然住了手。

「……還痛嗎？」

北斗看進JESSE眼底內，多了一份自己一直想得到的答案，這份溫柔，明明是自己一直夢寐以求，卻在這一刻，只是哽在心頭上，說不出話來。

伸出套著指環的那手指，放在JESSE的唇前面，讓JESSE親吻著那隻孤獨的婚戒，然後JESSE將指尖含在嘴裡，溫熱地讓濕潤吻過連結著心臟的顫動。

「不痛了」

將食指抽了出來，又開始了套弄，透明的黏稠染滿了二人的胯下，愛液裡透著期待，北斗稍稍退開，便握著JESSE的分身，抵好在自己的入口處，然後輕輕用力地坐下去。

「唔……」

緊鎖的眉間看出了不適應，JESSE不敢動，決定先讓北斗習慣了，忍受著難耐，北斗才慢慢開始上下抽動起來，一下一下頂著深處，北斗發出節奏的浪叫，環抱著JESSE，把頭伏在JESSE的肩上，那些淫靡的叫聲便全傾進JESSE的耳內，變得挑逗而恣意，JESSE發現自己開始沒辦法掌握好緩慢不急的速度，北斗叫得越厲害，越是渴求自己，自己便越發失控。

生理上是，心臟也是。

失控地，跳動著——

「JES……可以……再用力點沒關係——」

還是知道JESSE留了力有忌憚，於是北斗喃喃地說，JESSE聽見了，才開始用力地挺進去，解放著北斗和自己的慾望，北斗沒有離開自己耳邊，甚至看不見他胸膛上的傷疤，彷彿這又只是一次輕鬆平常的情事，一如過去他們這麼多年來做過無數次中的其中一次。

但JESSE還是感受出來了，北斗不想JESSE看見自己的臉，卻想待在距離JESSE最接近的地方，耳鬢撕磨。

沙啞中混雜著亢奮的淚水，JESSE衝刺著，北斗也調整著自己的分身，讓它一下一下擦在JESSE的腹部上，讓他們一同發洩出來。

「呼……」  
「唔——！！」

北斗踉蹌地站了起來，從桌上拿了面紙給JESSE，JESSE接過去，北斗拾回自己的浴袍走進浴室清理，呼息漸穩，卻JESSE的心跳無論多久，還是停止不了亂撞。

從浴室出來，北斗便回到床上去，JESSE也一起爬上了床，將手機放在床頭櫃上設定好第二天起床的時間，便拉起了被子將自己和北斗蓋好，相視著，北斗盯著JESSE的臉，露出複雜卻仍在笑著。

JESSE看著被放大了臉的北斗，輕輕撫著，二人良久沒有說話，就只是一直這樣盯著，盯著，再盯著——似是要把對方看穿，看光，看到盡頭。

「3 words, 8 letters, say it and I will be yours」

驀然，JESSE以地道的腔調低聲說著，北斗按捺著不停亂跳的心，咬緊了嘴唇。

「I……」

意識到JESSE想把話說完，連忙掩住了JESSE的嘴。

「？」

JESSE不能理解，可是北斗顫抖著手掩住自己的嘴，不讓自己說出來的同時，眼淚也盈滿了北斗的眼眶。

「不要說，拜託你，JESSE」

「不要說出來」

伸手企及的夢，北斗卻無法承受一個只是有期限的認定。

於是，他情願永遠都不知道。

今晚，JESSE想跟自己說什麼。

又或是，手機換了什麼新的密碼。

０６１８


	5. Chapter 5

５

明天就是婚禮，JESSE這幾天都沒上班去處理婚禮忙東忙西的事情，今天也是早早出去說是禮服尺寸要趕忙改一下，北斗待在房間裡收拾著自己的行李，數年有的沒有住下來，沒想到雜物倒是一大堆帶不走的回憶。

外面傳來砰砰嘭嘭的聲音，從剛剛開始像是沒消停的一樣，北斗不喜歡這種打破了他沉思的嘈雜，於是探頭看了看走廊，門才剛打開來，傭人們快步走了上來。

「北斗少爺，吵到您了對不對？他們很快便離開了，還請您多忍耐一下子」

傭人面露歉意，低頭躬身，北斗搖搖頭表示沒關係，還是被挑起了好奇心走了出來，看見工人們在之前用來禁錮大我的房間裡匆忙著，將傢俱都搬了出來，灰塵揚過整個走廊和房間。

「小心！！」工人吆喝一聲，抬著傢俱沒將前面的路看清楚的工作還是不小心撞上了無處可避的北斗，櫃子摔在地上發出悶響，有什麼也隨之掉在地上。  
「啊！痛——」傭人連忙抓穩北斗，待北斗回過神來，傭人正生氣地跟著工人爭執著差點兒傷到了北斗，到底是在說什麼話北斗沒聽清楚，反而是櫃子搬走後，那抹留在牆角的閃銀吸引了自己的目光。

在塵綿中把它拾了起來，陳舊的銀幣連著斷開的項鍊，北斗輕柔地抖了抖上面明顯的灰塵，然後拿著帶進了自己的房間。走進洗手間給它洗了乾淨，閃銀彷彿仍帶著大我痛苦的尖叫和不捨的震驚，高中的時候便隱約看見這條項鍊掛在大我的頸上，北斗不太確定，但也好像見過樹有一條差不多的，想著是大我重要的東西，於是珍而重之地放在明天要穿的禮服口袋裡，才重新開始收拾的動作。

扔棄許多無用的雜物，將要用的東西放好在包裡面，次重要的便放在紙皮箱裡封好，讓JESSE的傭人明天給他寄到靜岡去。

咯咯。

「進來吧」北斗站了起來，旁邊一個個紙皮箱，有些敞開裡半滿，有就已經封好了疊在一起。  
「北斗少爺，午飯做好了，外面灰塵大，我直接端上來給您用餐吧」傭人拿著餐盤，北斗點點頭欠了身，傭人放下午餐，望著一室幾乎清空，怔了怔。  
「對了，搬家的公司明天下午左右會過來，能替我指示他們將紙皮箱的都寄到靜岡嗎？麻煩您了」北斗看著傭人，淡聲說。  
「好的，我會讓他們注意一下」

北斗轉身坐下來，打算開始用餐，傭人卻是未有移動半步，對著北斗的背影有口難言，感受到異漾的視線，北斗回了頭。

「……還有事嗎？」  
「啊…嗯……北斗少爺……」

傭人遲疑著，北斗耐心地等待著。

「您真的要走了嗎？」傭人的說話敲進北斗一直沉寂著的心裡面，幾乎同一時刻在腦海中勾勒出JESSE複雜的表情和那說被自己掩上了嘴的臉，北斗沒想過傭人會向自己提問這種說話，她是JESSE從小到大的傭人，也一直把他們糾纏不清的關係看在眼內，只是北斗低估了旁人的清醒。  
「嗯……明天婚禮後JESSE和慎太郎的妹妹不是要搬進來嗎？我走也是正常吧……」北斗輕笑了一下，虎齒裡藏著寂寞，傭人愣住，然後露出苦澀的笑臉後，轉身退開房間留北斗獨自一人。

「JESSE少爺把全屋的傢俱能換的都換了，可是就只有北斗少爺的這間房間，他吩咐什麼都不要動」

傭人的說話再度擾亂著北斗的心，北斗讓自己冷靜下來，不要再去思考，不要主動翻開跟JESSE的一幕幕難過和甜蜜，不要心軟留下，快速吃過午餐後，北斗重新投入整理物品的當中，一個下午後，該扔的都扔了，該封好的都封了，滑著手機，聽著JESSE間中訊息自己吐糟改衣服等好久之類，沒回覆幾句，JESSE便回家了。

「北斗？怎麼你都不回我訊息呢？我……」傭人才剛打開家裡的大門，JESSE便連忙將禮服塞在傭人的手裡面，讓她清潔一下明天穿，然後幾乎是用跑的跑上北斗的房門，他一邊抱怨著，一邊說話，卻把結語留在看見一室空虛的房間裡面。

北斗的房間，被收拾妥當，就好像好幾年前，當JESSE剛買下這個別墅時，告訴北斗這房間他可以隨便使用一樣，除了基本的傢俱，放眼過去，屬於北斗的私人物品，一件不留。

「你……把東西收拾好了？」放在旁邊的紙皮箱早就告訴JESSE這個顯然的答案，可是JESSE還是禁不住自己問了出來，北斗本身還在整理著明天帶在身邊的包，感受到JESSE隱約透出來的酸楚，那對正疊著衣服的手不禁頓了下來。  
「哦……對啊，明天早上匆忙，我怕沒有時間」

北斗回望著JESSE，二人的雙眼互相對上，傳遞著一直沒能說出來的多年感情，就像分手前夜的戀人，把再多的情話只留在眼眶裡，任由它變得空洞而漠然，再在時間裡靜謐消逝。

JESSE信步向著北斗走近，北斗是知道他想怎樣的，他了解JESSE的不甘心，把看得見自己的時間放得太遲，讓甜蜜而無憂的日子變得短暫而意猶未盡，JESSE走到北斗身邊，重重地抱緊了他。

幾乎是半條空隙也沒有落下。

「要是，我讓你不要走？」

JESSE的擁抱，很溫暖。

但再多的感受，北斗已經連想也不敢。

「JESSE，明晚……我會去高地家住一晚，後天回靜岡」無情而冷血的說話刺痛著JESSE，甚至比一幕幕大我朝著樹看的畫面更為螫痛，北斗沒有回應自己的抱擁，更沒有回答自己的提問，此刻的北斗，充滿離開的決意。

「要是，我不讓你走？」抱得更緊，彷彿花光所有力氣，然而這為北斗帶來的並不是身上被綑綁的疼痛，而是發自內心的抽搐，一下一下抽緊心頭的跳躍。

JESSE的擁抱只需輕力一推，便散開來。北斗將自己的雙手放在JESSE的掌心裡，也許帶了點顫抖，JESSE馬上便緊扣著自己的指間，北斗微微仰起頭來，眨著猜不懂心思的雙眸凝視著JESSE，安靜無言。

JESSE的吻彷似被自己吸引過來，自然而然地俯下了身影，想用自己不住發抖的吻哀求北斗留下來，北斗是感受到的，曾經在自己面前那麼不可一世的人，自己遙不可及的人，正透著他的吻懇求自己留下來。

這個吻從熾熱中透滿了JESSE的淒清，情急地催促著北斗把嘴打開，好讓自己的舌尖鑽進去盡情地索求著北斗的味道，北斗在這時卻顯得溫吞，JESSE的呼吸變得沉重起來，鼻息中添滿了不捨，北斗輕地回應，卻一再告誡自己不能沉淪，必須抽身。

濕潤的交纏讓北斗追不上JESSE，換息的短促也讓自己不由得喘噓噓，未等回過氣來，便再度被JESSE吻上，JESSE將手探向自己的下身，北斗馬上按住。

「JESSE！」他的眼神內都是受傷，然後悻然把手抽回去。  
「北斗……」

低頭看著不願意再跟自己發生關係的北斗，一份名為『難過』的心情佔據自己，JESSE把視線落在北斗身上，指尖撩開北斗家居服的衣領，緩緩地在那些已經開始變得淡白的疤痕上劃著線條，北斗抖了抖，不太適應從疤痕上傳來的酥麻感，別過視線去不敢看著JESSE，生怕自己心軟。

「我好像……欠了你一句——」

「對不起」

猛地抬起了頭，碰撞過JESSE柔軟的聲線，深邃的瞳孔裡是北斗始料未及的誠摯，赫然心跳不止，北斗一下子說不出話來，大概自己臉上也盡是錯愕，JESSE只是吃吃地笑了幾聲無聊，然後將手放在北斗的頭頂，悄然摸了起來。

順勢閉上了眼睛，JESSE再度烙下一吻，卻只是一吻，也就分離。

「有兩句說話，人家都說是最難說出口」

「一句是對不起，因為承認自己的過錯很難」

3 words, 8 letters, say it and I am yours.

「還有一句是……我——」

反應過來的北斗再次掩住了JESSE的嘴，低著頭盯著JESSE的雙手在發抖著，無需思考也知道他花了多大的力氣，才一次又一次將這句說話吐到嘴邊，再被自己掩住耳朵，硬生吞下。

因為害怕話一旦被說出來，我就會失去你。

但也許說這句話的人是不了解的，就是——

就算我不說這句話，也會失去你。

「北斗……」再也沒有辦法，JESSE的心痛得簡直要懷疑自己得了心絞痛，一下一下扭緊心房，像被誰狠狠地抓住一樣，無情掐住，待北斗放開了自己，JESSE喚了喚他的名字。

北斗沒有回應，JESSE一直等到著，直至北斗站了起來，把自己拉起。

「我餓了，下去吃晚飯吧」

然後JESSE明白過來了，這就是自己和北斗糾纏十多年後的終局。

當JESSE跟著北斗晃動的身影，走到樓下吃晚飯的時候，他在想，過去為什麼自己一直看不見北斗；但卻現在，為什麼偏偏要看見了北斗。

※

禮堂內洋溢著一種神經質的興奮感，耳語的聲音悄然出現，又被一種突如其來的無聲爆笑所打斷，男男女女穿戴華麗，尊重著這個值得紀念的場合。

「JESSE，時候差不多了」化妝師為JESSE補著定妝，北斗探頭進來，輕聲囑咐著。  
「馬上就來」

JESSE跟著北斗走到禮堂的小舞台上，顯得有點兒緊張，沒有感情的婚禮，可是不曉得為何在眾人面前上演這齣戲讓JESSE感到別扭，更讓JESSE不情願的是，北斗正站在距離自己最接近的地方，欣賞著自己的演出。

「領帶歪了」北斗提點著，看見JESSE有點兒不知所措地弄著自己的領帶，於是忍不住伸出手來，替JESSE仔細地調整著。  
「謝謝」

感受到JESSE看著自己的眼睛是炙熱的，於是忍不住避開，感受到自己的臉頰發熱，於是主動退到較後方的位置，JESSE看見北斗躲得遠遠，自己站在舞台中央也不好追上，只得放任北斗離開。

眼神掃過台下，看見大我和樹坐在一起說著悄悄話，大我的表情生動又靈活，樹也不像從前的默默無聞，蹙著的眉頭跟大我說了點什麼，大我一臉不服，JESSE這才想起來，看著這樣的二人，心裡面連輕微抽動的感覺都沒有了。

於是又看了看旁邊的北斗，北斗正跟著旁邊的工作人員說話，掏著口袋裡的什麼，認真的表情相當吸引，大概是為自己的婚禮拼命了。

可是，這樣的拼命又有什麼意義？

「那麼，請兩位交換婚戒」

無聊的對白，無聊的流程，不費吹灰之力便來到交換婚戒的環節，那句我願意似乎也只是無意之中說出來的一樣不值一提，北斗快步走了上來，打開了戒指盒，裡面平躺著JESSE要給新娘戴上的戒指。

JESSE卻猶豫了。

這，不是我挑的婚戒。

淡雅的款式看起來相熟，似乎跟某個男款的戒指可以配成一對，那個在自由天空下的回憶就在這個舞台上通通給勾勒起來，在JESSE的腦海內快速翻動著書頁，他想看清楚北斗，可是北斗前額的髮絲剛好掩去了他的表情，遲疑半許，北斗再度遞了遞戒指作提醒，JESSE才將婚戒拿了起來，轉身面向新娘。

而記憶中男款的戒指，正被拿在新娘的手中。

Harry Winston

夏音眨著眼睛，俐落地將婚戒給套在JESSE的無名指上，看著本來屬於北斗的戒指套在自己的手裡面讓JESSE動搖，翻起了巨浪，極致的愛情捲著紐約的暴風雪，JESSE讓自己忍住不要去看北斗今天手上到底套那枚戒指了沒有，顫抖著將婚戒套在新娘手裡面，旁人的歡呼無關重要，JESSE努力撐起了笑容，在叫囂下和夏音接吻，眼角餘光瞄向北斗那張已經再也笑不出來的臉。

儀式過後JESSE找不到北斗，卻被不同的賓客團團圍著轉也沒辦法跑開去找北斗，JESSE心裡漏掉太多拍恐懼著北斗已經悄悄離開，難過又傷心的一刻無人問津，甚至撞上了一臉不滿的樹。

「啊，痛——」樹好不容易拿著香檳穩好杯子才沒打翻，生氣地盯著JESSE，「幹嘛！？」  
「你看見北斗了嗎？」JESSE沒空回應樹的挑釁，劈頭就問著北斗的去向。  
「北斗……我還在找KYOMO呢！那傢伙居然給我溜了……啊，他們好像剛好在一起」

順著樹視線的遠方望過去，北斗和大我從禮堂的安靜角落走了出來，大我微小的表情上按捺不住興奮，北斗淡然一張臉，找到了自己並對上自己的目光。

婚禮中有許多人，穿插的人影憧憧相隔著北斗和自己，旁邊的樹跑了過去找大我，大我不忿的被樹拉著再去跟不同的人應酬，而北斗只是一直看著自己，沒有走近，也沒有轉身離開，他們二人就這樣看著彼此，直至世界只有他們兩人，直至所有身旁的聲音都被滅音。

直至，他們眼內終究還是烙上了對方的身影。

『我……只想你的眼內有我，就算是一個月、一天、一刻、一秒……』

『都好』

北斗做了一個口型，對著JESSE說話，距離太遠的關係沒能聽見，JESSE想追上去問清楚的時候，卻被其他的賓客拉著道賀，直至自己脫身的時候，北斗的背影卻已經悄然消失。

『我喜歡大我，北斗喜歡我，我們都以為這份固執終究可以讓我們得到想要的人，可是——』

『似乎我們都太高估『終究』這字』

終究，我們還是得不到想要的人。

終究，你首先轉身而去。

終究，你連聽我說話的勇氣也沒有。

脫下婚戒，JESSE看著那個被打磨過的內側，秀麗而帶美感的字體烙上了同樣永不磨滅的痕跡，然而這個方法卻是更為人性化了。

1 word, 8 letters, I am yours.

『Remember』

※

什麼才是極致的愛情？

3 words, 8 letters, then I will be yours.

大概就是，再近在咫尺，我終究選擇了聽不見。

—— 全文完 ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫著寫著就心疼了,  
> 於是猶豫要不要還是給他們HE一下,  
> 可是還是堅持了有遺憾美的愛情,  
> 這種愛情, 才會一輩子都放在心裡面吧。


End file.
